Evanesco
by Kira Dumont
Summary: Es la lluvia, y el silencio, y el olor a pergamino viejo. Son los recuerdos y el tiempo. Porque Irma Pince también fue joven. Pince/Binns


Es raro, lo sé. Pero son las consecuencias de ponerte a husmear en el diccionario . org a la una de la mañana después de estar tomando sidras. En definición estándar, evanesco significa _Hechizo para hacer desaparecer cosas._ Quizás no le veáis mucha relación con la historia, yo, en cambio, pensé que era el título perfecto (fueron las sidras). Nunca había hecho una pareja más rara que esta y, sin embargo, estoy bastante contenta con el resultado. Espero que a vosotros os merezca la pena el leerlo como a mí el escribirlo.

Besos y abrazos varios entre nata y merodeadores ;)

Kira

**Disclaimer** (??): ni los escenarios ni los personajes que reconozcáis son míos. Si es raro, entonces sí me pertenece.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoººoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoººoºoºooºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

_**Evanesco**_

Es todo culpa de la lluvia, se dice. Una ve caer las gotas resbalando por el cristal y el cielo gris y se deprime todavía más. Hace frío, un frío que pela, y está cubierta por varias chaquetas, con un largo pañuelo azul pálido enroscado al cuello. Tiene la nariz roja de tanto sonarse por culpa del maldito catarro y los ojos llorosos de toser cada poco tiempo. Además, el maldito polvo se le cuela por todos los poros del cuerpo y la hace estornudar cada vez más. Se siente cansada y comienza a notar los achaques propios de su edad, seguramente debidos a la humedad.

Sabe en lo que se ha convertido. Todo el colegio la considera una vieja amargada y desagradable. A ella le da igual. Irma Pince nunca ha necesitado que nadie le reconozca los méritos ni la halague. Es perfectamente consciente de cómo se comporta con los alumnos y algunos profesores, incluso. Pero es que no le apetece ser más amable ni sonreír más a menudo. No tiene ganas ni motivos, así que ¿para qué fingir? Tampoco ha sido nunca una persona falsa.

Vive _para_ sus libros. La biblioteca es su refugio, su hogar, donde nadie la juzga y está tranquila la mayor parte del tiempo. Vive _por_ sus libros, porque no está dispuesta a dejar tan valiosos tesoros en manos del primer imbécil de turno que se ofrezca. Vive _a través_ de sus libros, en los que puede encontrar las vidas y aventuras más emocionantes y deseadas por cualquiera. No necesita salir al mundo real y comprobar que, en realidad, no es nadie. Le basta con sentirse especial en sus propios dominios llenos de tinta y pergamino.

Irma Pince ha visto pasar por el colegio a multitud de alumnos, todos diferentes, pero siempre ha habido un puñado que han quedado grabados a fuego en su memoria. Recuerda a un chico castaño y callado, enfrascado en sus lecturas, sin relacionarse con nadie y que era un portento con la varita; a un rubio oscuro de tez pálida y ojeras que siempre que tenía cinco minutos libres se acercaba a pedirle libros sobre cuentos fantásticos; a una pelirroja prefecta de sonrisa amable, que tenía la manía de rascarse la con la punta de la pluma, llenándose de tinta la nariz y que, inevitablemente, atraía a un moreno de gafas que no la dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra; a una chica negra que pasaba las tardes buscando libros sobre quidditch mientras se mordía la uña del meñique derecho; a una castaña de pelo alborotado cuya pasión por los libros siempre hacía que sus dos amigos la mirasen como a un extraterrestre…

Ahora son los hijos de la mayoría de ellos los que se sientan en los sitios que, anteriormente, sus propios padres han ocupado en épocas de exámenes. No recuerda nombres, pero sí reconoce gestos o rasgos. Muchos son inconfundibles, otros le toman más tiempo de ubicar, pero al final los acaba asociando todos.

Ni una sola de todas esas generaciones ha conocido una faceta distinta de la vieja bibliotecaria. ¿Para qué? Si ahora la pequeña Rose le contase a sus padres que la señora Pince es una gran persona, su pelirrojo progenitor le gruñiría que está loca y que tiene que dejar de leer tanto o acabará igual de loca que Luna Lovegood Scamander. Aunque quizás tenga razón sobre esa chiquilla rubia, porque fue la única ex alumna que la invitó a ella y a todo el personal de Hogwarts, Peeves y Mytle la Llorona incluidos, a asistir a su boda.

Tampoco ninguno de los chavales que han pasado por su biblioteca sabe nada de su pasado, aunque ¿quién lo creería? ¿Quién se creería que las clases de Pociones se imparten en las mazmorras porque ella voló por los aires (_sin querer_) las tres aulas asignadas a esa asignatura en su época? ¿O que fue ella la que, junto a su mejor amiga, hicieron que el equipo directivo cancelase los bailes de Halloween por haber iniciado una guerra de comida y hechizos a mitad de uno de ellos?

Nadie daría crédito a esas viejas leyendas.

Suspira y se enrosca un poco mejor el chal en el cuello. Echa una ojeada a su alrededor. Hay un niño de brillante pelo rubio platino con un escudo de Ravenclaw cosido a la túnica leyendo junto a la ventana que levanta la cabeza cuando una niña castaña y de pelo corto se le acerca con unos apuntes en la mano. Ella es una Gryffindor. Se le nota en todos los pasos que da, en la forma de erguir la espalda y llevar bien alta la barbilla, en cómo le sonríe abiertamente al chico y se sienta frente a él, haciendo sus cosas con naturalidad, como si el que la mirasen fuese algo normal para ella. El rubio, en cambio, es de expresión distraída y gestos inseguros, nada que ver con su padre, al que Irma recuerda con claridad: aquel Slytherin arrogante que siempre iba protegido por sus dos matones de cara atontada.

No tienen nada que ver, ni el niño ni la niña, y sin embargo…

Le recuerda a su juventud, a la primera vez que vio sus ojos verdes observándola a través de la montaña de libros apilados que lo rodeaba. Cuthbert…

Y su mente vuela hasta aquella tarde de domingo, en su quinto año.

_- Irma, esa zorra de Jamieson anda diciendo por ahí que te metes relleno al sujetador. Yo haría algo. – murmuraba su mejor amiga, Abigail Dalton, mientras ella repasaba su redacción de Encantamientos._

_- ¿Ignorarla cuenta? – preguntó Irma, distraída._

_- ¡No! ¡Hablo de contarle a todo el mundo que ella no lleva bragas o algo así!_

_Irma la miró como si no la reconociese y luego sacudió la cabeza. Iba a volver a su tarea cuando lo vio. Estaba a apenas un par de mesas de distancia, rodeado de volúmenes pesados y polvorientos, y tenía los ojos clavados en ella a través de sus gafas cuadradas. Tras unos segundos intercambiando una mirada, él regresó a su labor. Irma, sonrojada, hizo lo propio._

_Era la primera vez que se fijaba en él, y eso la extrañó, porque era un chico bastante atractivo, moreno y guapo, que parecía poco mayor que ella. Quizás un año o dos. Abigail se desesperó al ver que no la atendía y, al cabo de unos minutos, terminó dejándola sola con sus deberes. Fue entonces cuando el chico se levantó de su mesa, agitó la varita y fue hacia ella con todas sus cosas flotando al lado._

_- Quizás te parezca descarado, pero… ¿Puedo sentarme contigo? – le preguntó en voz baja._

_- Cl-claro… - fue todo lo que alcanzó a balbucear ella, apartando algunas de sus cosas para hacerle sitio._

_Él se instaló en el asiento de enfrente._

_- ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_- Irma Pince – dijo ella, con voz quebrada. Se estaba muriendo de la vergüenza._

_- Yo soy Cuthbert, Cuthbert Binns. Supongo que no me conocerás, estoy en séptimo._

_- Eres el Premio Anual y prefecto de Ravenclaw – respondió ella, y curiosamente sonó más segura de sí misma de lo que habría esperado. Cuthbert también pareció sorprendido, pero de que supiese quién era él. Un leve sonrojo asomó a las mejillas de Irma._

_- Eso me ahorrará más presentaciones – sonrió él._

_- Yo… no es que no me guste tu compañía, pero… _

_- Llevo un par de semanas viéndote en la biblioteca, siempre tan concentrada en tus cosas que no te percatas de nada más. Tenía ganas de conocerte. – susurró Cuthbert con naturalidad, colocándose las gafas._

_La cara de Irma alcanzó un grado de rojo superior y esbozó una sonrisa tímida mientras regresaba a su trabajo con toda la tranquilidad que le era posible -bastante poca, por cierto-. Ella no era ningún bellezón, demasiado delgada, con los ojos oscuros y el pelo fino, liso, pajizo y sin gracia, y además era tímida, lo que hacía su existencia el doble de peor. Le costaba trabar amistad con la gente, y los chicos le suponían un mundo aparte que la intimidaba y al que no tenía ninguna gana de enfrentarse._

_Y sin embargo allí estaba el tal Binns, sonriéndole a cada mirada furtiva que ella le lanzaba mientras seguía consultando libros y tomando anotaciones, sentado con ella, sin muestras de que aquello le pusiese nervioso ni nada similar._

_Pasaron dos horas intercambiando alguna que otra mirada, sonrojos de ella y sonrisas de él, hasta que el bibliotecario anunció que era hora de cenar e iba a cerrar la biblioteca. Irma recogió sus cosas con cuidado de no correr la tinta de lo que acababa de escribir. Cuthbert envió los libros que tenía a sus estanterías con un golpe de varita y luego se giró para hablarle antes de marcharse._

_- ¿Vas a venir mañana? – le preguntó._

_- N-no pensaba. He terminado ya los deberes de esta semana – tartamudeó ella._

_El ravenclaw frunció el entrecejo._

_- Bueno, quizás podríamos ir a dar una vuelta juntos._

_Los ojos castaños de Irma Pince se deslizaron inevitablemente hacia la ventana, que mostraba un paisaje tormentoso y gris. Cuthbert sonrió, divertido por la expresión de desconcierto de ella._

_- Va a hacer buen tiempo – aseguró y la chica no pudo evitar mirarle con escepticismo mientras un trueno retumbaba fuera – En serio. Hagamos una cosa: si tengo razón, mañana salimos a dar un paseo por el lago juntos. Si fallo, tú decides si estás dispuesta a volver a compartir mesa con tan pésimo meteorólogo._

_Irma no pudo evitar sonreír y asintió._

A la mañana siguiente, amaneció con un sol radiante, recuerda la versión envejecida y actual de Irma Pince. Todavía es capaz de vislumbrar la visión de su enorme sonrisa reflejada en el espejo del baño cuando vio el sol. Cuthbert y ella fueron a pasear, claro, y hablaron durante cerca de cuatro horas acerca de todo un poco. Era la primera vez que ella pasaba tanto tiempo a solas con un chico que no fuese su padre y le había resultado sorprendentemente fácil, aunque se había sonrojado todavía alguna vez más antes de acabar de controlarlo del todo.

Comenzaron a verse mucho, a ir juntos todas las tardes a la biblioteca, donde Cuthbert preparaba sus EXTASIS e Irma, cuando terminaba sus jornadas de estudio, leía algún libro de literatura muggle, de los que sus padres le regalaban todos los meses. A Cuthbert le encantaba la Historia y la ayudaba con entusiasmo siempre que la chica se lo pedía. A Irma le apasionaba la Aritmancia y siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudarle a repasar. Fueron meses realmente buenos, piensa la bibliotecaria soltando un suspiro.

Aún recuerda el desasosiego que sintió cuando los exámenes pasaron y el momento de separarse se acercaba cada vez más. Cuthbert se había convertido en su mejor amigo, pero se marcharía del colegio al acabar las clases y todo cambiaría. Ella todavía estaría enclaustrada en aquel castillo otros dos años más y apenas podrían verse. Las cosas iban a cambiar y la chica no estaba tan segura de poder acostumbrarse a estar sin él.

Sin embargo, al bajarse del tren en la estación de King's Cross, se abrazaron y prometieron escribirse. Apenas acababan de decirse un _hasta pronto_ cuando Irma dio media vuelta y se marchó, decidida a dar rienda suelta a sus sentimientos en el coche de sus padres, y no en medio del andén y, menos, delante de él.

Fue un verano aburrido. Muy aburrido. Cuthbert lo pasó prácticamente desaparecido, viajando por toda Europa para aprender algo más sobre magia antigua en otras culturas, enviándole una postal desde cada sitio que visitaba, siempre firmadas con un _Nos veremos pronto._

Lo que en un principio iba a ser sólo unas vacaciones de turismo e investigación histórica, se extendieron hasta fin de año y, más adelante, hasta el verano siguiente. Y ella se encontró superando los días de su sexto curso con la ilusión que le proporcionaba levantarse cada mañana esperando una nueva lechuza. Fue un año tan largo que hizo que el verano pareciese sólo un par de días de sol abrasador e insoportable.

Irma Pince deja volar su mente hasta la caja de cartón que se esconde bajo su cama, donde están almacenadas todas y cada una de esas postales junto a algunos tesoros más.

Uno de esos tesoros es un dibujo hecho sobre pergamino. Está firmado por un artista rumano de nombre impronunciable y fue el regalo que Cuthbert le trajo de sus viajes de verano cuando volvieron a encontrarse.

_Irma cogió el tren el uno de septiembre de su séptimo año puntualmente, como siempre. La locomotora de color escarlata la llevó a Hogwarts en el mismo tiempo de siempre, y durante el trayecto vio a la misma gente de siempre, que charlaba y reía. A su lado estaba su amiga de siempre, con el mismo aspecto y la misma voz firme y decidida, los mismos gestos. Todo igual. No había nada que diferenciase ese año de los seis anteriores, y, sin embargo, a la joven Pince se le había abierto un agujero pequeño pero muy molesto en el pecho al darse cuenta de que sí faltaba algo. Alguien. Aunque sólo a ella pareciese afectarle aquel vacío._

_En el último mes apenas se había parado a pensarlo, sino que las ideas habían fluido en su cabeza sin necesidad de llamarlas, como aparecidas por puro instinto. De repente, todas las canciones tristes de la radio parecían estar describiéndola a ella, y las telenovelas de su madre y su tía ya no le parecían tan absurdas como antes. No necesitó mucho tiempo para darse cuenta de que, para bien o para mal, y _siempre_ tarde, se había enamorado de aquel chico de ojos verdes que hacía meses que no veía._

_Por eso, cuando lo vio sentado a la mesa de los profesores durante el banquete de bienvenida casi tuvo que clavar las uñas en la madera de la mesa para contenerse y no salir corriendo a abrazarle en mitad de la cena. Él se limitó a sonreírle, feliz de volver a verla, y observarla desde detrás de las familiares gafas cuadradas durante todo el tiempo que duró el banquete. Hasta que por fin la gente se retiró a sus habitaciones y pudieron saludarse de nuevo._

_- Estás muy moreno – comentó ella sonriendo cuando estuvieron cara a cara._

_- Dos días en Escocia y se me habrá pasado, no te preocupes._

_- ¿Profesor en Hogwarts?_

_- Historia de la Magia._

_- Así que eres tú quien va a aburrirnos a partir de ahora…_

_- No tenías por qué haberla escogido si no te gusta – repuso Cuthbert, pasándole una mano por el pelo con cariño._

_- Me recordaba a ti – confesó Irma avergonzada._

_- Te he traído algo del continente – dijo él como si se hubiese acordado de repente – Pero creo que no te lo voy a dar todavía, así tendré una excusa para que vuelvas a aceptar verme de vez en cuando._

_- Eres un vil chantajista._

_- Ya hablaremos – repuso él al comprobar su reloj y ver que ya era bastante tarde. Irma asintió, se despidió con un gesto de la mano y se marchó corriendo hacia su sala común, antes de que alguno de los otros profesores, con los que no se llevaba tan bien, decidiese echarle la primera bronca del año._

- Señora Pince… - la llama, titubeante, un niño de primero.

Pegando un ligero respingo, Irma reacciona. Es un huffleppuff bajito y con gafas, de expresión asustada. Sostiene un gran libro de Transformaciones en las manos y la mira como si desease que se lo tragara la tierra. La bibliotecaria recoge el libro y marca en el registro la devolución, y el pequeño tejón desaparece lo más rápido posible.

Consulta el reloj y ve que apenas si faltan diez minutos para la cena. La biblioteca está completamente desierta. La chica castaña y su amigo ravenclaw ya se han ido, y ya sólo queda el tintineo de las gotas de lluvia haciéndole compañía. Se levanta soltando un pequeño gruñido a causa del dolor de espalda y va hasta el fondo de la biblioteca para apagar las luces una a una. No tiene prisa por llegar al gran comedor y unirse al barullo aplastante del alumnado en pleno.

Camina despacio entre las estanterías, acariciando con un dedo fino y blanco, desnudo de anillos, los lomos de los libros al pasar. La biblioteca huele igual que cuarenta años atrás y pocas cosas han cambiado a la vista.

Sigue siendo el mismo escenario.

_- Creo que esto es abusar de tu poder – comentó Irma, sonriendo al entrar._

_Apenas si había luz, pero pudo ver la sonrisa silenciosa de su acompañante._

_- De algo tiene que servirme. Además, no creo que nos vayan a descubrir si no hacemos ruido – añadió, guiñándole un ojo._

_La tomó de la mano y la guió por los laberínticos pasillos que ambos conocían ya a la perfección, hasta una mesa que había junto a un gran ventanal. La llevó hasta un sitio determinado y le pidió que se sentase. Luego él se instaló frente a ella. La luna estaba menguando, pero apenas había nubes aquella noche y su tenue luz blanquecina los iluminaba a través del cristal. Cuthbert le cogió la mano de nuevo._

_- ¿Para qué me has traído aquí a las… - Irma consultó su reloj – tres de la mañana?_

_- Porque hace exactamente dos años y doce horas, en este mismo sitio, tú me hablaste por primera vez._

_Irma parpadeó, sorprendida. Ni siquiera recordaba qué día era cuando se conocieron._

_- Y porque quiero que me digas que dentro de dos, doce, veinte y sesenta años más todavía estarás dispuesta a venir aquí, coger mi mano y sonreírme como lo estás haciendo ahora._

_La chica agradeció la escasez de luz, porque aquel calorcillo que hacía meses que no sentía volvía a extendérsele por las mejillas._

_- ¿Tú me traerás? ¿Dentro de dos, doce, veinte o sesenta años? – preguntó ella en voz baja, como si fuesen a molestar a los inexistentes ocupantes del resto de mesas._

_- Sí._

_- Entonces vendré._

_Aquello pareció ser la señal que el joven profesor de Historia necesitaba. Se inclinó hacia ella por encima de la mesa y acarició con sus labios los de la chica. Al principio Irma pensó que había vuelto a quedarse dormida sobre sus apuntes de Pociones y que en cualquier momento Abigail entraría a la habitación gritando y la sacaría de su ensoñación, pero luego sintió las manos de Cuthbert acariciando sus brazos y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar._

La señora Pince agita su varita frente a cada antorcha para apagarla a medida que pasa delante. Ha dejado de llover y desde los pasillos le llega el ruido de la multitud yendo a cenar entre gritos y risas. En el ambiente flota el agradable olorcillo a asado y patatas fritas mientras las voces se apagan a medida que se alejan de allí.

El silencio la rodea de nuevo.

_- ¡Me ha cogido!_

_Cuthbert la abrazó y la levantó en el aire al tiempo que la besaba. Luego la dejó con cuidado en el suelo y le apartó un corto mechón de pelo de la cara._

_- Sabía que lo conseguirías. Dumbledore parecía contento de tener a otra joven alumna entre el personal cuando se lo conté._

_- Eso y mi encanto personal, que ha hecho el resto – bromeó la chica, sonriendo feliz mientras echaban a andar hacia las afueras de Hogsmeade. _

_Hacía un día soleado precioso y una brisa fresca le arremolinaba el pelo delante de los ojos, acababa de conseguir trabajo en su viejo colegio y la persona más importante para ella iba a estar a su lado como ya lo estaba en ese momento, abrazándola por la cintura mientras recorrían el camino de gravilla._

_- Y era difícil que pudiera resistirse, debes de ser la persona que mejor conoce esa biblioteca de tanto tiempo como has pasado en ella – dijo Cuthbert._

_Irma sólo sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla_.

Habían sido días felices, piensa la bibliotecaria con un suspiro apagado. Cuando comenzó a trabajar en aquel lugar lleno de libros que ella ya conocía a dedillo se dio cuenta de que no podría haber encontrado ninguna ocupación más adecuada. Estaba encantada de poder ayudar a las generaciones siguientes a ampliar sus conocimientos y le resultaba muy cómodo y sencillo vivir en el lugar en que había crecido. Cuthbert apenas si se separaba de ella, sólo para dar sus clases, porque por las tardes se sentaba siempre detrás del mostrador a su lado y le hacía compañía.

Aunque nunca llegaron a casarse, a ella comenzaron a tratarla de señora, y pasaron así muchos años. Más de los que cualquiera podría llegar a pensar, y ambos continuaban enamorados como el primer día a pesar de las arrugas. Sin embargo, todo aquello terminó. Terminó bruscamente. Irma aún era capaz de ver los recuerdos pasar en su mente como si fuese una película y sentir su corazón bombeando a doble velocidad de la normal.

_- ¡Señorita Pince! ¡Señorita Pince!_

_Irma Pince estaba quitándole el polvo a la sección sobre muggles cuando aquel crío de apenas quince años entró corriendo y gritando en la biblioteca. Ella, sobresaltada por el ruido y la ansiedad de la voz del chico, salió todo lo rápidamente que pudo de entre las estanterías y se le acercó, preocupada._

_- ¿Qué pasa? No deberías gritar así aquí._

_Era una advertencia absurda, por supuesto. En todos sus años allí no había encontrado ni un sólo alumno que se atreviese a profanar el silencio de aquel lugar, más allá de aquel par de liantes morenos que ahora cursaban tercero y que estaban en pelea constante con una pelirroja de su misma casa y curso,. El niño conocía las reglas, ya que no era la primera vez que estaba allí, y, además, la biblioteca estaba completamente vacía en ese momento. La gente estaba en clase y ella estaba sola._

_- La profesora McGonagall me ha llamado a buscarla, señorita. Ha sucedido algo en clase de…_

_Irma no necesitó oír más. Fue el tono de voz, la mirada del chiquillo lo que le dijeron sin palabras que algo malo le había pasado a Cuthbert. Echó a correr más rápido de lo que nadie habría esperado de alguien de su edad, tirando el plumero que había estado usando apenas dos minutos antes y atravesó pasillos y escaleras hasta llegar al otro extremo del castillo. Delante de la puerta del aula había congregado un grupo de chavales de quinto que cuchicheaban entre ellos. Las chicas tenían cara de pena y horror, y una de ellas estaba llorando con el rostro oculto en el hombro de una compañera. Los chicos estaban serios y hablaban en voz muy baja._

_La bibliotecaria se acercó y los de las filas de atrás, al verla, comenzaron a llamar la atención del resto con golpecitos en el hombro. Poco a poco, el grupo se sumió en absoluto silencio mientras le abrían paso y ella se asomaba al aula, temerosa de lo que iba a encontrar._

_En la tarima, delante de la pizarra y cerca de la mesa, estaba Cuthbert tirado. McGonagall se inclinaba sobre él de tal manera que no ella no podía ver su cara desde donde estaba. Poppy Pomfrey, arrodillada junto a él también, trasteaba con algunas cosas de su maletín negro y su varita, pero su cara no auguraba nada bueno, hasta que finalmente se irguió y poco, mirando a McGonagall que ahora la observaba, y negó con la cabeza._

_Irma notó la sangre huir de su rostro y le flaquearon las rodillas hasta el punto de que casi se cayó y dos alumnos se acercaron para sujetarla. Fue entonces cuando la profesora y la enfermera se percataron de que había llegado y la miraron con expresión compasiva y triste, sin encontrar palabras para decirle algo que ella ya sabía._

_Justo en el momento en que McGonagall estaba a punto de decirle algo, las palabras quedaron colgando en sus labios mientras una masa gris tenue salía del cuerpo del profesor. La figura de Cuthbert Binns se materializó (o inmaterializó) ante todos los presentes, que lo observaban más asustados que fascinados._

_- ¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Por qué me miran así, jóvenes? – preguntó con voz aflautada._

_Irma lo observó, boqueando unos segundos._

_- ¡Cuthbert!_

_- ¿Sí? ¿Quién me llama, si puede saberse?_

_- ¡Cuthbert, soy Irma!_

_- ¿Irma? ¿Qué Irma? _

Había sido un infarto. Un pequeño ataque que, para cuando se intensificó, era demasiado tarde de atajar. Los alumnos habían corrido a llamar a la enfermera y a la jefa de estudios, pero no se había podido hacer nada. Como más tarde le explicó el director, los fantasmas olvidaban casi toda su vida pasada al surgir de su cuerpo y tenían que esperar a que alguien se lo contase todo para poder recuperar la memoria.

Irma Pince lloró durante días. Por primera vez en la historia, faltó a su trabajo, y estuvo todo el tiempo metida en su cama, levantándose sólo para ir al baño y recibiendo, de vez en cuando, alguna visita de sus compañeros o Dumbledore, que intentaba animarla como buenamente podía. Había decidido no contarle nada al fantasma sobre lo que habían compartido. No habría sido capaz. Y se sentía enfadada, dolida y humillada porque no la recordase, porque siempre había creído que el suyo era uno de esos amores que perdurarían más allá de la muerte.

Casi un mes más tarde, una mañana de abril, se levantó de la cama y fue a ocupar su puesto tras el mostrador sorprendiendo a todo el mundo. Pero, por mucho que volviese a llevar su vida de siempre, ya no había alegría en sus ojos ni sonrisas amables dedicadas a los que iban a pasar las tardes a sus dominios. Irma se había ido con Cuthbert.

Ahora sólo quedan ella, la señora Pince, y él, el profesor Binns. Dos extraños.

La bibliotecaria contiene una lágrima que pugna por escapar de su ojo y apaga la última antorcha. Se detiene junto a la ventana. La luna está menguando y el frío de la sala se acrecienta de repente.

- Buenas noches, profesor Binns – saluda, y la voz le tiembla al mirar al fantasma que flota ante la pared opuesta.

- Buenas noches.

- ¿Busca algo? Acabo de cerrar.

- No, no. Creo que… No sé muy bien por qué he venido. Se me ha olvidado lo que estaba haciendo.- replica él, frunciendo el entrecejo con confusión.

- No se preocupe. Cuando lo recuerde, hágamelo saber y le ayudaré en lo que pueda – dice la señora Pince, y lo dice de corazón, rogando con todas sus fuerzas.

- Sí, por supuesto. Perdone las molestias.

Y aún sin comprender su fallo de memoria, el fantasma se marcha de nuevo a través de la pared. La lágrima rebelde escapa.

Porque, a pesar de no recordarla, él sigue acudiendo cada año en la misma fecha a aquella biblioteca. Porque pasarán otros doce meses hasta que vuelvan a verse.

Porque, aunque él no lo sepa, se siguen queriendo.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºooºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Se aceptan críticas constructivas, tomatazos, insinuaciones sexuales e incluso reproducciones de la cartelera del domingo. ¿Qué os ha parecido?


End file.
